Ko Tori
"Among Horses, Red Hair. Among Men, Lu Bu. Among Elves, Ko Tori." Introduction Ko Tori is the only Elf more hated than Dark Elves. She is the only elf banned from the Elf Compound. She is the mortal enemy of Yuriko Yagyu and the bane of all the elves of the Elf Compound's existence. Narcissism does not begin to describe what she is. She is a vein, bragger, self important, daddy issue, little girl who things she is the best thing since sliced bread, and one of Aoi's favorite creations.When ko was first created she was turned into a girl. Appearance Ko stand six feet tall and has a slim build. She is a Elf by blood and as a result she is naturally beutiful. Her pale skin is flawless, and despite her serious muscular training it does not show on the surface. Her eyes are a drazzit purple, and her hair golden blonde. She can often be seen wearing a fancy bra, a open crop jacket, a micros skirt, with some bloomers, knee high boots, and a bow. Personality Ko is a narcissist to the extreme. First off she does not consider herself to be a Elf. She considers herself to be a High Elf, better than normal elves. She looks down on elves as being inferior to her, and looks down on everyone else as being less than elf. Ko takes great pleasure in teasing Yuriko, who she has named her arch nemesis. She enjoys rubbing in her face the fact that she made the hero class over her, and the fact that she is the better archer. She goes so far as to call Yuriko a low elf, and constantly picks at her every chance she gets. Yuriko's suffering is the joy of her life. This negative relation with Yuriko stims for the fact that Yuriko's brother loves and takes care of her. Ko knows that Zhao is her father, but Zhao does not know about her. She is too prideful to tell him, and fears his rejection. She takes her frustration in this out on Yuriko. Ko's view on none elves is pity rather than common elf contempt. She pities the mortals for having to worry about dieing from old age. She pities them for not being skilled with the bow, or naturally gifted in agility. As a result in this she is nicer to none elves than she is to elves. She still looks down on them, but she does not express it. They have it hard enough not being a elf. Her pity however can come out if she is under mind control, or if someone ask her directly. Ko's desire to be a hero is not tied to fame, nor is it tied to wealth. Her desire to be a hero is tied to power. She wants to push herself and test her limits. She wants to be the best Elf there is. The idea of another elf surpassing her burns like a fire in her soul. As a result she is always training, and pushing herself to become better. That is why she wants to be a hero. Heroes face villains on a regular basics. Every day they are challenged and pushed. She wants that job so she will always be improving. Staying the same is not a option for her. Abilities Elf Agility Enhanced Agility Enhanced Reflexes Danger Sense Ninja Vanish High Jump Karate - Blackbelt Archery Master Mind without a Mind - Capable of fighting on reaction alone. Blind Warrior - Capable of fighting without sight. Able to aim her bow and fire on sound and smell alone. Eyes of a Hunter - Capable of tracking foot steps in grass, mud, and any palce where foot prints can be left. Capable of telling where high traffic is though the marks on the stone. Capable of noticing floor traps. Capable of judging angles and trajectory on flash sight. Capable of giving accurate distance depending on view, even in fog. Nose of a Hunter - Capable of memorizing smells in one go. Capable of sniffing out poison, water, and food she has smelled before. Capable of determining the distance between her and a scent Ears of a Hunter - Capable of recognizing a sound once heard. Capable of telling distance of a sound away from oneself, even inside of buildings. Capable of drowning out sound close to herself and focus on distance souncs. Master of the Mind - Capable of turning off her brain inhibition. Capable of calming herself down. Capable of pulling herself out of mental illusions. Capable of resisting mind control when possible. Able to make calculations at high speeds, and judge targets at high speeds. Pressure Point Master Pulse Checker Basic Medical Skills - currently working on improving though school Expert Poisoner - Currently working on improving Stealth Master Ninja Slayer - A fine understanding of ninja tactics and abilities. Capable of countering their school of study though her own intense study. Aka Favorite Enemy Koga Sense - Capable of telling when she is being watched though the light reflecting off her opponents eyes hitting her skin. Equipment Puffer fish Poison Death Dealer Poison/ liquid Antidote Secured Cell Phone Compass Needles Smoke bomb Poison Smoke Bomb Gas Mask Flash Bang 6 feet of Elf hair rope Obsidian dust Category:LordNoodleXIV Category:LordNoodleXIV Hero Category:Heroes in Training Category:Quirk Users Category:Females Category:Emitter Quirk Users